Hearts Desires Challenge
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Unknown to the famous Echizen Ryoma, he was automatically engaged to the heir of Atobe Inc. the minute he was born. 15 years old and engaged to none other than Atobe Keigo, Ryoma is sent to Japan to meet the one he must spend the rest of his life with. Will Ryoma be able to love someone he has never met or will he fall for someone else? A challenge for anyone willing to take it on.
1. Chapter 1

A Hearts Desires

Info: I originally thought of this idea one day well doing absolutly nothing. Big shocker huh? Anyway, I loved reading all the different Looking Away Challengers. They all had one prompt, but each story was different in it's own way. So whilst doing nothing I came up with this idea. I encourage anyone to try it. Keep in mind that Ryoma does not have to be male if you don't want him to be ;)

Summary: Unknown to the famous Echizen Ryoma he was automatically engaged to the heir of Atobe Inc. the minute he was born. 15 years old and engaged to none other than Atobe Keigo, Ryoma is sent to Japan to meet the one he must spend the rest of his life with. Will Ryoma be able to love someone he has never even meant before or will he fall for someone else?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Prologue

_Uncertainty_

* * *

Nanjirou stood pacing back and forth around the small hospital room. His appearance was slightly dishevelled and a frown was fitted across his face. Dark brown hair was messed and tangled, large bags hung under dark brown eyes and broad shoulders were hunched in exhaustion. Doubt and uncertainty clouded his mind.

"What am I doing?" He muttered under his breath as he shook his head. He doubted whether he was making the right choice, but did he even really have a choice to begin with?

Nanjirou sat down at the miniature table in the corner of the room. He was careful not to wake his sleeping wife or the newborn baby held within her arms. They both looked so peaceful as they slept without a care in the world.

Nanjirou let out a long, drawn out sigh. Sometimes life could be just a bit to cruel. Rinko and him had finally been blessed with their new-born son. A precious gift indeed. Yet, at the same time they were heading into bankruptcy. A horrible road-block in their precious lives.

The past six months had been hard on the once prosperous couple. After Rinko had found out she was pregnant, she had been forced to quit her job; the stress that came with being a lawyer had become too much for her to handle. She had been unable to manage work and taking care of her unborn child.

Nanjirou of course, had done everything in his power to support him, his wife and their unborn child. Unfortunately times were hard and jobs were few and scarce. The jobs he was able to get payed very little. He was never able to hold one job for more than 3 weeks at a time.

The couple was nearing bankruptcy and were in danger of losing their once happy home. Nanjirou had pulled all the strings he could to keep their house until now, but unfortunately he had run out of ideas.

That was until three days ago.

It had all been a coincidence really. He had taken Rinko out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. It had literally been moths since they had done anything together. He wanted to have one more night just to themselves, before the baby was born.

Nanjirou had been about to go pay for their meal so the couple could go home and rest, when he had accidentally bumped into someone. The man he had bumped into was around his age, mabey a bit older. The biggest difference was that the man was dressed in a lot nicer clothes than Nanjirou himself had been dressed in.

Nanjirou had been about to apologize when the man's eyes had widened with recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be Echizen Nanjirou, would you?"

Nanjirou nodded. "Yes sir." He had instantly replied.

"I was a huge fan of you back when you played in the Australia and U.S Open," The man had continued. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Keisuke Atobe."

Nanjirou's eyes had nearly popped right out of their sockets. This man couldn't be...no it was impossible...he couldn't mean _the_ Keisuke Atobe? Owner to the ever-famous million dollar company Atobe Inc. _Could he_? Nanjirou could do nothing more than gape, mouth wide open. The man didn't seem to notice though and if he had, he didn't seem to mind.

"So what would bring you here on such a fine evening?" Keisuke questioned, eyes bright.

Nanjirou shuffled nervously. "Just here with my wife."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "Wife? Now that's news to me! Would you grant me the pleasure of introducing her to me?"

Nanjirou, not seeing any harm in Keisuke's request, nodded. He led the way back to the table Rinko was still sitting at.

"Rinko, this is Keisuke Atobe," Nanjirou told his wife. "Atobe-San, this is Rinko, my wife."

Keisuke shook his head. "Just call me Keisuke, no need for such formalities."

Nanjirou once again nodded. Keisuke turned to look down at Rinko's stomach. "How far along are you?"

Rinko smiled. "9 months to this date actually," She replied, placing a hand on her stomach.

"When are you expecting?" Keisuke questioned, eyes curious.

"In three days," Rinko answered softly.

Keisuke closed his eyes and placed a hand on his cleanly shaven chin. He looked deep in thought as. He suddenly re-opened his eyes, a determined look set in them. He turned to face Nanjirou. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Nanjirou, catching the hint, took a seat beside his wife. Keisuke sat across from them. "I have a proposition for you two. You see, I'm actually in America searching for a suitable spouse for my young son Keigo. I'm sure your all aware of arranged marriages?"

Nanjirou and Rinko both nodded. It was Nanjirou though who spoke up."What does this have to do with us though?"

Keisuke smiled. "Right to the point I see. I've been looking for a months and still have not found anyone that would spark Keigo's interests. I've completely run out of ideas. What I'm proposing is that your unborn child be engaged to my son."

Nanjirou couldn't help it when his eyes widened in shock. "You want us to sign off our child's hand in marriage? What if it's a boy?" Nanjirou spluttered out in bewilderment.

"Of course I would also be paying you a large amount of money for you two to do so. How's 1 million? That should be enough to last you the rest of your life if you use it well," Keisuke explained. "-And with the way things seem to be going I don't think gender will matter much to my son."

Nanjirou could only stare at the man in shock. Rinko was also in shock, but managed to get a hold of herself. "What exactly would happen after our child is born?" She asked.

"Well, he or she would live with you two until they reach the age of 15. Then I will personally escort them to Japan, where they would live with me and my son until the day he or she turns 18. On which day they will be married." Keisuke explained to the bewildered couple.

Nanjirou still could not believe this was really happening. "May we have a few days to think this over?" He asked.

Keisuke nodded, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a slip of paper. "You said your child will be born in three days? Meet me back here at exactly 7 pm the day your child's born with these papers signed. I will leave the final decision up to you then."

Nanjirou could only nod silently in reply as he grasped the papers in his hand. Keisuke bid them farewell and exited the restaurant, leaving the couple behind to think over his offer.

...

Nanjirou sat hunched over the small table, hands massaging his temples. He glanced down at the paper and sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time that day.

He didn't know what to do. He would forever feel guilty about signing off his son's hand in marriage, but on the other hand, he and Rinko desperately needed the money, especially if they wanted their son to be raised in a happy home.

What to do, what to do? After a few more minutes of thinking it over he let out a frustrated growl. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let his wife and son starve to death, he grabbed the pen that lay unmoving beside the paper.

He bit his lip as he read over the paper one last time before scrawling down his signature at the bottom of the page.

His newborn son, Echizen Ryoma, was now officially engaged to Atobe Keigo.

* * *

A/N

How was it?

I encourage anyone to take on this challenge. I would love to read a bunch of different stories based on this prompt.

Anyway, please also take your time to review.


	2. Chapter 2

So...Here's the next chapter!Please check out the pairings poll on my page!

I'm actually pretty surprised to already see someone take on this challenge :P

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1

_The Secret is Revealed_

* * *

The sky was a dull grey hue; It was a gloomy day. The usual crystal blue clarity of the sky was lost to the menacing clouds above. In the past few hours, the clouds had swollen up greedily, getting slowly darker and more threatening as time passed. They had appeared on the horizon in the early hours of the morning and had rolled over the hillside until the entire sky had been engulfed. It could be any second that they would let go and pour their contents onto the world below.

Ryoma frowned and leaned against the hard, plastic window of the small, jetliner aircraft. How he hated when the sky was like this; so monotone; so emotionless. Neither crystal, blue, or dark black, as it poured its contents out. It was as if the sky was stuck in its only little world; hiding it's emotions behind a bare, grey mask of cloud.

...

_The car ride was silent. The occupants were practically suffocating in the tense atmosphere. No one broke the silence. _

_"Where are we going?" Bright, golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man behind the steering wheel. Blackish, emerald hair was brushed out of his face, with an irritated flick of a slender hand. The hand belonged to a boy no older than 15. _

_"You'll see when we get there," The man replied, his usual joking personality completely hidden by the serious mask now present on his face. Dark, brown hair was matched with oddly sad, dark brown eyes. _

_..._

The plane was slowly climbing altitude, rising higher and higher into the dark, grey storm clouds. The tall high-rise buildings were slowly becoming smaller and smaller. The glow casted by the bright city lights of New-York illuminated the ground below, covering the city in a blanket of golden fire. To the passengers high-above, it was truly a sight to behold.

A feeling of intense sadness overwhelmed Ryoma as the plane took him farther and farther from his home; farther from where he belonged. He was leaving behind everything that he had ever known in his entire life; his friends, his school, his father, his _home. _

...

_The miniature, red car pulled into the airport parking lot. It came to a slow and steady halt in one of the many empty parking spaces._

_"Oyaji...why are we at the airport?" A curious, yet at the same time suspicious, voice broke the intense silence into a million pieces. _

_The man, who sat at the steering wheel, only stared blankly ahead; his gaze focused on nothing in particular. It was as if he was preparing himself for something. Exactly what he was preparing himself for, was still unknown. _

_"Oyaji?" The voice came again, this time more demanding and even more questioning. _

_"Ryoma.." The man finally spoke up. His voice was clouded with a mixture of pain and regret, leaving Ryoma to wonder what was wrong. "There's something I have to tell you, something you need to know."_

_..._

The plane was now at a steady altitude, flying smoothly across the sky. Darkness had long since taken over the monotone sky. Eventually the plane had risen so high, that they broke free of the swarming clouds. Thousands of twinkling stars decorated the sky. The stars were complimented by a humongous, white, globe, that was the moon.

Ryoma let out a long, drawn out, sigh. He clearly remembered the look of internal conflict that had been present on his father's face; The look of immense regret, as if Nanjirou was apologizing in advance for whatever his father was about to tell him.

...

_"You're not coming?" Ryoma shook silently in the passenger seat of the car. Beside him Nanjirou sat with his head bowed, not making eye contact with Ryoma, not even looking at his trembling son. _

_"Ryoma, please don't be upset. This was something I had to do," Nanjirou tried to reason, but Ryoma only shook his head in denial._

_"Som..something you had t..to do?" Ryoma practically screamed at his father, who flinched at the harshness in his son's voice._

...

Ryoma shook his head. His golden eyes were oddly vacant of any warmth, instead they were filled with a deep pain. The young teen closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. His father had been a fool to think he wouldn't get upset.

"Baka Oyaji!" He murmured, an overwhelming sadness present in his voice.

...

_Ryoma flung the back of the trunk open; his actions completely overcome by a dark, burning rage. A rage that was directed not only at his father, but also at his mother and the man who had offered his father the deal. _Especially_ the man who had proposed the offer to his parents. _

_He lifted his suitcase out with an angry huff. He could hear the car door opening behind him and his father getting out._

_"Ryoma please!" His father cried, voice desperate._

_Ryoma continued to ignore his father, turning on his heals and marching across the parking lot, making his way towards the airport. _

_"Ryoma! Please try to understand!" His father shouted, running after him._

_He stopped and spun around. His eyes were full of fury. "Understand what? You practically gave away my right to decide who I want to marry, all for a couple thousand dollars!I understand completely!" His voice shook as he yelled, releasing all the pent-up anger inside of him. _

_"That's not why! You have to understand the your mother and I were at the bottom of our ropes and it was either that or lose everything. It was the only option!" Nanjirou took a step towards his son, only for Ryoma to take another step back._

_"Do you think I'm that stupid! You did this for you. I bet the deal was easy, huh? Just write your name down on a piece of paper and in return the guy gives you enough money to last you your entire life?" Ryoma pointed an accusing finger at his father. People had stopped making their way towards the airport, their attention now focused solely on the two shouting at each other across the parking lot. _

_"What did you want me to do? We were completely broke and in danger of losing our house. Not to mention you had just been born!" Nanjirou tried to plead with his son, but he could tell Ryoma wouldn't listen to any of it._

_"You should have fought; fought to live rather than give up something that should be your son's decision and his alone!" Ryoma shouted, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. He held them back. Not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry."It's fine, you wanted me gone, I'll leave!" _

_Ryoma was about to stalk off, but his father had finally caught up and had placed a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving._

_"You don't think I did? I tried my damned hardest to provide for your mother, and you, her unborn child. I did everything I possibly could. We didn't have the money to take care of ourselves, much less you. You have to understand that it was the only option! I understand I was being selfish, but it was either that or let you and your mother die." Nanjirou practically begged his son to understand, but Ryoma only narrowed his eyes._

_"Some good that did hmm?" Ryoma snarled and Nanjirou flinched, retracting his hand as if it had been burned. Ryoma could see the pain that welled up in his father's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. _

_With one last glare directed at his father he whirled around, stalking through the crowd of people who had gathered around them and though the airport doors. For once, Nanjirou did nothing to stop his son, he couldn't. All he could do was stand there, tears falling down his face as his son left him to regret what he had done and could he honestly say he blamed him? _

_Ryoma was right; he was nothing, but a horrible father, not to mention, husband. _

_And now, He was officially alone._

_Completely and utterly alone. _

...

Ryoma knew what he said had been pretty low, and he tried to force himself to feel guilty, to feel something...anything, but he couldn't.

His mother had died three years ago. Cancer. Or at least that's what the doctors had said, and who was he to question their judgement. His mother had went through many surgeries and check-ups, but nothing had worked. Eventually her body had been unable to take it and she had just died. No warning. It was as simple as one day she had been alive and the next she wasn't.

His father had been pretty broken up after that. For almost a year, Nanjirou was nothing more than the shell of a human, having fallen into a deep state of depression. Then one day, completely out of the blue, he returned to being the old Nanjirou.

Scratch that; He was an even better father than before. He paid way more attention to Ryoma, came to all his tennis games, dropped him off and picked him up from school every single day. To put it simply; he was the perfect father.

He gazed out the window, finally releasing all the pent-up sadness within him. Slowly, but surely, he let the tears he had held back cascade down his face. They came out in waves, sliding down his face and falling onto the jacket sprawled across his lap.

He continued to silently sob, body shaking every so slightly. His father had told him to try to understand, but he couldn't. Believe him, he tried. But every time he thought of his father signing his rights to marriage away, all for a bit of money, a mixture of fury and sadness welled up within him.

After a couple minutes, he wiped away the tears that were still falling. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry, not his father, not his friends, not anyone.

He would stay strong. He would learn to take care of himself and learn not to rely on anyone. He would build an impenetrable wall around his heart, until no one could see his darkest fears and his deepest longings. He wouldn't let them.

These were the thoughts that filled his head as the plane rocked him to sleep. It only felt like a minute, before someone was gently shaking his shoulder, telling him the plane had landed.

He stood up, a look of determination across his face. He would meet his supposed soon to be 'husband' and he would study him, test him in many ways. He would see if this man had what it takes to gain his trust, his love. He would challenge this man with every ounce of his strength, to see if this man had what it taked to penantrate the concrete wall around his heart.

* * *

A/N

Soooooo...How was it?

Again, I encourage people to check out the pairings poll on my page. If you don't see the pairing you want, pm me it. Or if you don't have an account just write it in a review. Which brings me on to the next subject...

Review and tell me how I did. Heck flame it for all I care LoL


End file.
